Cutting
The power to cut people or objects no matter their hardness. Also Called * Bifurcation * Cleaving * Dicing * Enhanced Cleaving/Cutting/Dicing/Hacking/Slashing/Slicing/Splitting * Hacking * Slashing * Slicing * Splitting Capabilities The user is able to easily cut almost anything simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who have exceptionally strong proficiencies with weapons are able to use this power. Applications * Severing * Sharpness Manipulation ** Razor Hand ** Razor Foot * Slash Projection Techniques * Body Dismemberment * Fissure Creation Variations * Card Cutting * Cutting Bomb Generation * Cutting Field Projection * Dimensional Slicing * Elemental Cutting * Genetic Cutting * Heat Cutting * Lunar Cutting * Organic Cutting * Phase Cutting * Solar Cutting * Spatial Slicing * Stellar Cutting * Telekinetic Cutting * Temporal Slicing Associations * Absolute Slicing * Blade Retraction * Defense Break * Destruction * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Multi Slash * Razor Wind * Weapon Creation * Weapon Proficiency * Weapon Manipulation Limitations * Unlike Severing or specialized versions of slicing, this ability can only cut physical material, not space, time, dimension, and such. * Users of Cutting Immunity are immune. Known Users Manga/Anime Video Game Known Items Gallery Manga/Anime File:Sheele_Wielding_Extase.png|Sheele (Akame Ga Kill!) using Cutter of Creation: Extase, which is sharp enough to cut through any physical material, like Seryu Ubiquitous's arms. File:Mine_splits_Seryu_in_two.png|Mine (Akame Ga Kill!) turning Roman Artillery: Pumpkin into a spiritual blade sharp enough to cut down Seryu Ubiquitous and the buildings behind her. File:Kranz_wielding_Mars.png|Kranz Maduke (Black Cat) wielding his Mars knife that vibrates at high-frequency, allowing him to slice through steel and bullets with ease. File:Wail_of_Fire.png|Setsuki (Black Cat) using Wail of Fire to fire off a beam of concentrated sound waves to create a vibrational cutting laser. Aizen Swordmanship.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) attacks can slash through Shikai and even Bankai. File:Zaraki_slices_space.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Nozarashi, grants such tremendous offensive power that he can slice through anything, even the dimensional prison of outer space he was imprisoned in. File:Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki's (Bleach) Senbonzakura Kageyoshi utilizes innumerable blades can cut past most defenses, and compress to increase sharpness. File:Cirucci_Sanderwicci_Golondrina.jpg|Cirucci Sanderwicci (Bleach) using her Ala Cortadola to vibrate the spiritual particles on her wing blades at 1,100,000-1,300,000 times per second, easily slicing through anything. File:Book_of_the_End.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima's (Bleach) Book of the End is a sword of high attack power that can supposedly cut through all material. Jelly Cubes.jpeg|OVER (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) uses "Super Fist of Ultimately Evil Sword" which involves slicing his opponents to pieces with his giant scissors. File:Kienzan.png|Krillin's (Dragon Ball) Kienzan is a disk of razor sharp ki that can slice through anything. File:Tsuibi_Kienzan.png|Freiza's (Dragon Ball) Tsuibi Kienzan can chase down and cut anything, including himself when not careful. File:Energy_Hand_Blade.png|Salza (Dragon Ball) forming his Energy Hand Blade, a sharp blade of ki capable of cleaving through trees with ease. File:Erza_Defeats_Azuma.jpg|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) cutting right through Azuma and a large wood. File:Onimaru.jpg|Ezel (Fairy Tail) is able to cut right through thick stones with his Onimaru''technique. File:Unsheathed.jpg|Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail) can cut proficiently with her sword sheathed. File:Dimaria_Yesta.png|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) without swinging her blade can cause things to cut. File:Nanto_Sei_Ken.png|Practitioners of ''Nanto Seiken (Fist of the North Star) can generate air pressure to cut the victims inside out. File:Inuyasha_Meidō_Zangetsuha.gif|InuYasha's (InuYasha) Tessaiga is a sword that is meant to cut, such that even the Meidō Zangetsuha has evolved to attain the concept of slicing the enemies. File:Ultimate_Sword.png|Kurohime's (Magic User Kurohime) Ultimate Sword contains the powers of the four Spirit Kings, which allows her to cut through anything, even the Six High Gods and an entire planet. File:Asuma'S_Flying_Swallow.jpg|Asuma Sarutobi (Naruto) using Flying Swallow to enhance his blade with chakra, increasing its cutting power to tremendous levels. File:Rasenshuriken.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki's (Naruto) Wind Release: Rasenshuriken releases innumerable wind blades that cut at a cellular level. File:Sasuke_vs._Samurai.gif|Sasuke Uchiha's (Naruto) Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana uses high-frequency lightning to increase the blade's sharpness. File:Killer_B_slicing_through_the_Kubikiribocho.png|Killer B (Naruto) utilizing electricity on his Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords to create high-frequency cutting power, easily cutting through targets. File:Madara's_Susanoo_Destroys_Mountains.png|Madara Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) using its sword to project a slash capable of slicing mountains at a very far distance. File:Sasuke's_Susanoo.png|Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) using its swords to slash through meteorites with ease. File:Zabuza_Kubikiribōchō.png|Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) can use his Seversword, Kubikiribōchō, with his extreme force to cut through his target. File:Ringo_wields_Kiba.png|Ameyuri Ringo (Naruto) wielding the Thunderswords, Kiba, dual blades imbued with electricity, utilizing the high-frequency vibrations to form the sharpest swords amongst the seven. File:Kabutowari.png|Jinin Akebino (Naruto) using the Bluntsword, Kabutowari, which uses the hammer to add force to the axe, cutting through all defense. File:Samurai_Sabre_Technique.png|Samurai (Naruto) are able to concentrate their chakra into their blades, creating and shaping them into extremely sharp cutting weapons. File:Mihawk_slash.png|Dracue Mihawk's (One Piece) tremendously masterful swordsmanship and sharp sword Yoru allows him to cut through anything from battleships to a gigantic iceberg. File:Mr_1_Daz_Bones.png|Daz Bones' (One Piece) Supa Supa no Mi ability allows him to slice at atomic levels, easily slicing a concrete building to shreds. File:Kamakiri's_Burn_Blade.png|Kamakiri (One Piece) using a Burn Blade that ignites compressed gas into a flaming blade, capable of slicing through a giant tree with ease. File:Rankyaku.png|CP9 (One Piece) using Rankyaku to send powerful air blades through their kicks that can slice through concrete walls. File:Brook_and_Kin'emon_Defeat_Vegapunk's_Second_Dragon.png|Kin'emon and Brook (One Piece) are masterful swordsmen of their respective rights and styles, with Kin'emon being able to cut steel and flames while Brook is fast to cut. File:Punk_Hazard_Research_Facility_Cut_in_Half.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) combines his Kikoku sword and Ope Ope no Mi powers to project a slash capable of slicing a mountain. File:Doflamingo_Cutting_the_Towers.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) kicking so hard that he caused a shock wave slicing through his palace's towers. File:Hito_Ryu_Zan_Ha.png|Herb (Ranma ½) using Dragon Slicing Flying Blades Wave, which produces very sharp ki blades that can cleave a mountain. File:Gein's_Wires.png|Gein (Rurouni Kenshin) using his diamond-filament steel wires to grasp objects and easily slice through stone. Erza Cutting.png|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) can cause slices even without swinging her sword. Annihilative Weapon.jpeg|''Giiru Ranzu Radisu'' let's Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) create a giant blade. Made of annihilative energy the blade can cleanly slice through any material. Shelakey.PNG|Avrute's (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM, Shelakey can cut through any solid material, including other ÄRMs. Regulus Rey Leather Rex (LN).jpg|Longinus Regulus Nemea (Highschool DxD) is a god-slaying battle-axe that at full power could cleave a planet in half. Amande swordmanship.png|Amande (One Piece) cleanly bisected a massive tree homie with her Nodachi Shirauo. Ichidai_Sanzen.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is a extremely powerful master swordsman, able to cut apart a gigantic golemn with ease. Bambina cut mountain.png|Monkey King Bambina (Toriko) using his tail to cleanly cut a mountain from its base. Video Games File:Rakanoth1.jpg|Rakanoth (Diablo) using his Clever abilities to create slicing waves. File:Cutter_Kirby.jpg|''Cutter Kirby'' (Kirby) lives up to his name with the detachable boomerang cutter on his hat. File:Excalibur_Sonic.png|Excalibur Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) wielding the Excalibur, which has an unblockable edge and cut through even the Dark Queen. File:GalaxiaDarkness.jpg|Meta Knight's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash, Galaxia Darkness, where he cover's his opponent in his cape and creates a field of darkness then slashes his enemy. File:GreatAether.jpg|Ike's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash, Great Aether, where he begins a barrage of slashes with his sword. File:TriforceSlash.jpg|Link's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash, Triforce Slash, where he traps his enemy in two images of the Triforce and then repeatedly slashes away at them. File:CriticalHit.jpg|Marth's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash, Critical Hit, is a signal slash that is enough for an instant KO. File:Phantom_Slash.jpg|Zelda (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) summoning a Phantom for her Phantom Slash attack. Cutthroat_H.png|Cutthroat (Valkyrie Crusade) Comics RCO010 w.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) stabbing The Hulk in the head. RCO015 1476845599.jpg|Old Man Logan (Marvel Comics) imagines cutting into the Hulk gang. RCO008 1471666921.jpg|X-23 (Marvel Comics) slashing Logan's throat and leg. Daken I'm better than you.jpg|Without giving to his inner rage, Daken (Marvel Comics) slashes Wolverine throat with near super speed. RCO014 (3).jpg|Whoops.... RCO015.jpg|You woke him up!!!! (Marvel Comics) Ahhhhhhh,the good and bloody,sad years.jpg|Wolverine's (Marvel Comics) career of cutting. RCO014 (1).jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) gutting a shark. Daken's Clawed suprise.jpg|Surprise!!!! (Marvel Comics). RCO016_w_1465962222.jpg|High five,Dad!!!!....Oops (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Effect Category:Offensive Abilities